


Clocking Off Time

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Classie and Percy finally get some alone time.RP Fic.





	Clocking Off Time

Percy O’Cool smiled as she waited for Classie Claire to finish up her shift. Classie had cashed the last bill and swiped her card through the reader before changing her outfit, now wearing a somewhat skimpy grey dress and a longer faux-fur coat. She had smiled as she let her hair down and moved toward Percy. 

"Hello beautiful, ready to go?"

Percy smiled.

"Absolutely gorgeous."

Classie smiled and offered her a hand. Percy smiled and accepted her hand. Classie gently pulled her up, then lead her out of the restaurant, smiling as she looped her arm around Percy's waist. 

"So... my place or yours sexy?"

"Yours sounds nice..."

"Walk or take a car?"

"A car may be quicker..."

Classie smiled and soon hailed a cab, giving her address before pulling Percy into the cab. 

"Quick as you can please Driver..."

Percy murred softly in Classie's ear.

"Kiss me...."

Classie smiled, turning to kiss her softly but with a hint of the passion to come. Percy murred. Classie murred softly, smiling when the cab stopped, moving to pay before leading Percy to her home, unlocking the front door and leading her inside, quick to shut and lock the door before kissing Percy again passionately. Percy mewed hotly into the kiss. 

"You are so... bloody sexy."

"So are you."

"So... bedroom or would you rather just... floor?"

"Bedroom please.... this is too.... we can't on the floor..."

Percy purred softly. Classie smiled, kissing her softly. 

"My kind of woman."

"Lead the way?"

Classie smiled, leading her toward the bedroom. Percy smiled and followed. 

"So... here we are..."

Percy smiled and softly put her arms around Classie.

"Yes...we are."

She murred softly. Classie smiled, kissing her softly. 

"You are incredibly sweet..."

Percy smiled and kissed back. 

"Come to bed, sweet girl?"

"I'd love to..."

Classie smiled and lead her to the bed, stripped her then gently nudging her to sit down, then lie back. 

"Okay baby?"

Percy smiled and did as she was told. She giggled softly as she suddenly thought of something.

"You know.... I don't know your name?"

"Classie, Classie Clare... yours?"

"O'Cool....Percy O'Cool."

"Sexy name for a very sexy woman..."

"Right back at you Classie..."

"Mmm, so... ready?"

"Absolutely..."

Classie smiled and moved to quickly suckle on her breasts. Percy mewed and gently stroked Classie's hair. Classie murred, letting her hand slide up Percy's inner thigh. Percy began purring softly. Classie smiled and soon teased her clit. Percy was soon murring. Classie smiled and pushed inwards. Percy mewed.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yessss!"

Classie smiled and soon set a pace. Percy began rubbing her legs over Classie's back. Classie murred and upped her pace. Percy suddenly bucked and cried out as she came.


End file.
